User talk:SBCA/Archive 2
Wanna Chat? Sup, bro. --All will be revealed... 2015. (talk) 11:50, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Air I'll try to write the first one as soon as possible. --Nacho Libre (talk) 14:15, December 27, 2014 (UTC) First episode A Legend Begins was finished yesterday, so yeah. --Nacho Libre (talk) 14:06, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:This You can post Part 1 right now if you desire. I'll write Part 2 as soon as you post Part 1. --Nacho Libre (talk) 13:34, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Good News The first 4 eps are done. You can now post ep 5 whenever your ready! --Nacho Libre (talk) 01:11, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Finished The episode's done. Several things ended up getting changed, because I was trying to explain everything about the Bulldogs' first game, and adding more of a plot. If I left out anything important from your writing, we can use the ideas in future episodes. --Nacho Libre (talk) 00:32, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Chat CHAT WITH ME. NOW. The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 06:22, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Cosmobo's ban I noticed you banned Cosmobo from chat for "DISRESPECTING MY RELATIVES, Misbehaving in chat." How exactly was Cosmobo disrespecting your family members? -- ~summer 00:48, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Title Cards We'll need them for Part of the Team and When Commitments Conflict! Thanks! And you can post your episode on my talk page whenever you want, now. --Nacho Libre (talk) 01:38, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Title card We need one for When Commitments Conflict. Thanks bro. --Nacho Libre (talk) 18:19, January 16, 2015 (UTC) SpongeToons 2: Episode 2 Can I write the second episode, it takes place between the film and the first episode of the series. --All will be revealed... 2015. (talk) 17:42, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I will not be joining SpongeToons 2 Yeah, sorry to say this but. I will not be joining SpongeToons 2, It is not because Fanon hates me. It is because I will not have time to do my stuff on the show and do my new spin off and Basket Sponge all together. Just make a reference to me saying that I flew off, for new adventures. Me and Angel stop here. --All will be revealed... 2015. (talk) 06:52, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Okay I'll write it....but....I kinda feel uneasy about this spinoff. It's a good idea, and I like it...but a terrorist? Worldwide chaos? Countries getting nuked? If certain people read this kind of stuff, it can cause some serious trouble, and even lead to ACTUAL threats on the creators. We need to make sure this series is NOT racially offensive, and does not cause serious harm to ANY countries. --Nacho Libre (talk) 00:09, January 22, 2015 (UTC) In fact, sorry Luis but I'm leaving the series. I just can't be involved with it....too many things can go wrong (vomits). Sorry :( --Nacho Libre (talk) 00:16, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:R&R You can post it whenever you want, I guess. It will stay chronologically in the same place, put the plot can be realeased sooner, that's fine. --Nacho Libre (talk) 17:25, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:Okay Yep that's perfectly fine. ;) --Nacho Libre (talk) 12:33, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Title Cards R&R No big rush, but we'll need title cards for all episodes from Patrick's Hip Replacement to The Fellowship Of A New Invention. Thanks dude, you rock! --Nacho Libre (talk) 21:25, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Question. How did you make your signature? I was hoping to get something similar - IRmjii Hey bro! I'm back on the wiki. Tnx for showing me Basket Sponge -SquidFan10 (talk) 12:25, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Title card maker? On chat you said you would be a title card maker for War of the Cities. I just want to confirm, you are doing it, right? BagelBoxd (talk) 04:50, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Great! Thanks for adding me! I'm excited for this series! Also, how are the R&R title cards coming along? We currently need one for Patrick's Hip Replacement. Thanks. War of the Cities cards Hey, can you make a few War of the Cities cards? If you can, make a series card, and a card for "The Beginning of the End". Thanks. BagelBoxd (talk) 04:05, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Title card for Substitute Coach plz The episode is coming soon! Thanks! :D --Nacho Libre (talk) 21:30, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:Short It would actually be the 4th short, but yeah! Feel free to make a short! :) --Nacho Libre (talk) 12:53, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Facebook and Twitter Since I do not go on facebook or twitter and don't want to I was thinking can you make a facebook and twitter account based on channel chasers?.Please can it be a place with the latest news of the spin-off?.If you do please send me a link to them on my message wall please.From Cosmobo. I finished that title card. Title Cards! Two new title cards are needed, and you're just the guy for the job. ;) Theater Thugs - new short; card needed as soon as possible Failure is Not An Option - next Basket Sponge episode; card needed anytime this week Thanks, bro! --Nacho Libre (talk) 21:26, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Shamm Entertainment Wiki There is a wiki for Shamm Entertainment now. Since you make title cards for War of the Cities, you are a worker for Shamm Entertainment. On the Shamm Entertainment Wiki, we want you to create a page about you. Here is a link to the wiki: shamm-entertainment.wikia.com Shamm2001 (talk) 20:55, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Favour Since you are a Title Card maker for the series Alone I need you to make me a title card for the first episode called Shipwrecked. I know the episode isn't due untill March 5th but it's better out the way so we don't need to worry. The plot is on the Episode List if you need guidance, S'alamat! Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 19:36, February 20, 2015 (UTC)' Re:The Kelp I do actually kind of want to join the Kelp. After I read about the incident about TheSorcerorsStone, I decided to investigate it and found a lot of information connecting the two profiles. I know it must be WumboMan900, but I did actually find a lot of information about the two. SuperFanon'D! stopped editing just a little over an hour before the TheSorcerStone account was created. Shamm2001 (talk) 04:22, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:The Kelp Newspaper Writer I would like to write new articles. Shamm2001 (talk) 14:27, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:Shamm Times Interview I am wanting to interview you for Shamm Times. I want you to tell me the goals of the SpongeBob Fanon Wikia Central and all about it. How did it come together? What are the goals of it? Which wikis do you think are the best? Answer those questions on my user talk. Shamm2001 (talk) 21:25, February 22, 2015 (UTC) How do you make a poll I want to know how to make a poll but i do not know how, please help meVbsarchitect (talk) 14:50, May 25, 2015 (UTC)